


Influence

by Lilith_Breen



Series: Broken Manipulation [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Severus, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, BAMF Ron Weasley, BAMF Tom Riddle, Bad Dumbledore, Bisexual Sirius Black, Bonding, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Severus Snape, Cute Severus, Dark Harry, Dom Tom Riddle, Dom/sub Undertones, Dumbledore Bashing, Everyone's slightly unhinged, F/F, F/M, Godfather Sirius Black, Good Death Eaters, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, I can't help it, M/M, Might be a touch inaccurate, Multi, Paganism, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Severus is very much a cutie, Sirius Black Lives, Sub Severus Snape, Switch Harry Potter, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry Potter, Top Tom Riddle, the author makes no promises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Breen/pseuds/Lilith_Breen
Summary: A new student has arrived at Hogwarts, an air of mystery surrounds them and everyone is worried for what Dumbledore has in store. The Trio has something on Severus Snape, what is it? What will happen when Dumbledore tries his machinations on them again?





	1. A New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student arrives at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I've just not been posting, my beta and I are super busy and writers block is killer. So not only have I rewritten the story, I've completely unearthed it and revamped everything. So I hope you enjoy! Also I think I mentioned this before, but people commenting nothing but "Just update" is rude and doesn't motivate me to do anything at all. I'm not getting paid to write this, I'm doing this out of my free will and that means I'm under no obligation to publish. I don't work by your schedule I work by mine. I understand that that sounds selfish and biased, but it's geniunely frustrating to see these comments. It's great that you want to continue reading the story, but there are so many more wonderful ways to encourage an author to update instead of "omg just update already". Sorry for my rant, please go on.

The Great Hall was abuzz with the usual teenage chatter and banter. However this morning the buzz seemed quite a bit louder for the Headmaster had just announced that a new foreign exchange student from Singapore would be arriving that evening. They’d be taking the sixth year curriculum, but live in a separate dorm from their housemates despite being sorted due to special circumstances.

“Why do you reckon this new kid’s got their own dorm?” Ron asked, turning to his two companions after Dumbledore had finished off his spiel.

“It’s none of our business Ronald Weasley.” Ron winced as Hermione, one of his two friends, pinched his arm. As he was whining about the pain, Harry was busy staring at the teacher's table with a worried look on his face. A few minutes into their usual friendly bickering, Hermione noticed Harry’s expression and nudged Ron in the ribs with her elbow, which again started up a whole new round of whinging. It died off after a look from Hermione and they both turned to their friend.

Harry wasn’t amused, he wasn’t amused at all. Dumbledore had that damn twinkle in his eyes again, the twinkle that said he was ready to mess with the lives of innocent people. Whoever this new person was, Dumbledore was eager for them to arrive which spelled bad things for all of them. Every time Dumbledore twinkled, it meant trouble for Harry.

“I’m fine guys, Dumbledore’s just twinkling again.” He scowled, “wonder what exciting new trial I’m to go through this year.” Harry nonchalantly said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. Hermione and Ron wrinkled their noses as if they smelt something bad.

“Perhaps you’ll get to fight the giant squid this year,” Dean joked from across the table, causing their group, consisting of Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dean, and Seamus, to burst into sniggers, earning them a nasty look from McGonagall. Giving them all a lopsided grin, Harry hid his worry with laughter yet again even as his eyes caught the twitch in Professor Snape’s expression. He wasn’t that concerned though, Snape was in their pocket whether he liked it or not, Harry’s smile turned into a wicked smirk.

Severus’s mind was running miles per second, he kept thinking about the vow he took a few weeks ago unable to think of much else. Draco wasn’t helping either, the brat refused to tell Severus of his plans or ask for aid in general. His Lord had given the boy an assignment, to kill Dumbledore. He had already told Dumbledore of the assignment and his vow. As worried as he was about Draco, his gaze couldn’t help but flicker to the rowdy Gryffindor table. Potter’s eyes caught his and he held his stare for some time. Severus loathed to admit it, but the Golden Trio had calmed down some after their fourth year. By calmed down, he meant they weren’t causing trouble in class anymore. Their feud with his Slytherins had also calmed down. Not that he was surprised, after last year with Umbridge…a shiver ran down his spine at the memory.

He was the first that found her remains in the forbidden forest, found them standing just a few feet away covered in blood. One blank-faced and the other two with mirth dancing in their eyes, daring him to do something about it. Only his strong mental shields stopped him from vomiting on the spot. They had completely torn her apart, remnants of an ancient ritual surrounding Umbridge’s body. Severus could feel the power thrumming off the trio. He had backed away then, wand in hand and sparks of magic dancing off his fingertips. Fear had gripped him and he knew that no matter how powerful his master was, none of them would have a chance against these three. The dark muggle-born who wants to use knowledge to change the world, the quiet last child who wants to be free from his family’s shadow, and the broken boy who lived who had won their loyalty. His lord stood no chance against all three of them, and neither did he.

Severus had always been a man of self-preservation, he had no trouble admitting that. So naturally, they had come to an agreement of sorts for he knew that they’d never let him leave the forest alive if they thought him to be a threat. He left the forest with them in tow, pretending that he had caught them sneaking around after curfew (which he did, but no one needed to know what happened after) and allowed them to construct their own excuses for the headmaster. The vow was simple, if he told anyone about what he saw without their explicit permission he would lose his magic, this extended to writing it down or showing the scene through occlumency.

“- in addition to the curriculum this year…Severus? Severus, are you alright?” He snapped to attention, shifting so that he was slightly facing in Minerva’s direction.

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t be,” Severus drawled, flicking a strand of hair out of his eyes.

Minerva hummed, her eyes narrowed suspiciously in Severus’s direction, “If you say so.” She muttered reluctantly, knowing that if she pushed him any further he would just leave. Her mind flickered briefly towards the new transfer student, ‘It would be nice to have a new lion,’ she thought.

The doors to the Great Hall were abruptly slammed opened, startling her out of her musings. The chattering slowly died off as an unfamiliar figure paused at the entrance, clad in a heavy royal blue cloak and a few small trunks floating behind them. The figure pulled back their hood and regarded the Great Hall with a blank expression, only twitching slightly when their eyes rested on Severus, though he seemed to be the only one that noticed that. They saw his eyes narrow slightly, to which they answered with an amiable grin. Their dyed purple hair fell around their shoulders, poofing up to slightly resemble Hermione Granger’s own hair.

“Ah, the new student! Come, my girl, you may sit with the Gryffindor house for now since we arranged for your sorting tonight. We weren’t expecting you till evening after all,” Dumbledore clapped, his eyes twinkling more than ever and a grandfatherly smile on his face.

The new student’s nose wrinkled in mild disgust. A few people startled as they noticed her eyes were completely white, fading to light purple around the top and the remnants of what might’ve been pupils stared at Dumbledore.

“Blimey, the new student is blind,” Neville commented, staring wide-eyed at the abnormal looking student.

“Yes, because we didn’t notice,” Ron teased, nudging Neville slightly with his foot under the table. Neville flushed slightly in embarrassment and kicked Ron in retaliation, sparking a foot war between the two, that only stopped after Hermione both smacked them on the back of the head. The group looked up to see Professor McGonagall staring at them in disapproval, while the new girl had slightly tilted her head towards them.

“I was persuaded to arrive earlier due to certain events,” The student said, her voice almost like a whisper of the wind that everyone strained to hear, “I’m Seraphie Rhea, for those who’d want to know.”

A few of the purebloods sneered, realizing that Rhea was not a pureblood name. Seraphie smiled, amused as if she could sense their disdain. She turned and started walking towards the Slytherin table, her steps sure and light, and her trunks following behind her.

“My dear girl, the Gryffindor table is the other way,” Dumbledore chuckled, his fingers laced together.

  
“I know,” Seraphie said, not pausing in her steps, “Hogwarts told me, told me everything.” As she took a seat at the Slytherin table, her eyes sought Dumbledore’s, despite her being blind, “Everything.” She said again, not caring about the whispers that erupted around her. 

The Headmaster shifted uncomfortably for a moment, before smiling genially, "That's nice dear girl. Well, take your seat so we may continue the Feast."

Seraphie continued staring at the Headmaster, causing many around her to move away, slightly afraid of the unwavering glare she held. After a few moments, she looked back down onto the plate that had magically appeared in front of her and fiddled with the utensils. Draco and a few of the other Slytherins gave each other searching glances before nodding decisively.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," He declared pompously, "We don't like your kind here, so you can go and sit with another house." The rest of the Slytherins mumbled in agreement, backing up the Slytherin Prince. 

The new girl gave pause and cocked her head to Draco, "I don't believe I asked you for your name or your opinion." She whispered, her voice low and slightly lilted. She had panicked at first, thinking that he knew what she was, but she relaxed after realizing that he just had a problem with her blood. 

Draco spluttered indignantly, his face flushed in embarrassment and annoyance, "Listen here mudblood, only purebloods are allowed in Slytherin so unless you-" He was cut off as Pansy smacked his arm, her eyes wide and panicked. As he turned to berate her, he noticed the dark shadow looming over him and he paled.

"Do continue, Mr. Malfoy, I am eager to hear the rest of your sentence." Severus hissed. While he wasn’t that angered by what Draco had said, he was upset since he knew he taught Draco to not talk before assessing the situation. The new student sparked of magic, pure and raw, it rippled beneath a bubble that surrounded her. He knew that some blind wizards preferred to use their magic as an extension of their physical body to navigate themselves, but he had never seen such a show of power. While he wasn’t intimidated, he’d rather his Godson not get himself killed because of his mouth, even if Draco was being a brat this year.

“If you don’t mind, Professor Snape, Malfoy didn’t mean any harm by it.” Everyone stared at Seraphie, baffled by her statement. Her voice had become light, almost dreamy and ghostlike.

“How do you know me, Ms. Rhea?” Severus snapped, his posture tense.

Seraphie giggled, “She told me everything, Professor.” Was all she gave in explanation. Severus’s eyes narrowed and he sneered in reply, even though she couldn’t see, and swept away.

Draco turned towards her and snarled, “Why’d you do that? What do you want?” It was more a statement than a question.

Chuckling, Seraphie reached a delicate hand to pat Draco’s cheek, a crooked smile on her face, “I require nothing in return, Draco. I know everything.”

He paled at the last sentence, his mind flashing to the cupboard in the Room of Requirement. His wand was in his hand the next moment, Seraphie smiled in understanding and patted him again. In a split second, she had a glass of water in her hand and had emptied it over his head. As Draco was spluttering and resembling a drowned cat, Seraphie had grabbed a bun and run out of the laughing hall, a trail of giggles following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! My beta hasn't edited the chapters just yet, but once she has I'll put in the edited version instead. Please help support me on my other ventures as well, like art and the like. And maybe consider buying an art commission from me, or supporting me on patreon. All of these help so much towards me having more free time to write and publish faster. So yes, thank you and I hope you look forward to the next chapter! Criticism and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/IdioticGeneric  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatgenericidiot  
> DeviantArt: https://genericmoron.deviantart.com/
> 
> Help support me:  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/ThatGenericMoron  
> Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/thatgenericidiot
> 
> Join my discord! (You can contact me there for when updates might be published!)  
> https://discord.gg/vpS2FvM


	2. Cleansing the Dragon

Draco had been following Seraphie for almost half an hour now and he was no closer to finding out where her dorm is than he was while she was in the Great Hall. She was either lost or completely imbecilic. While Draco was busy fuming, he quickly realised that he had lost track of her and that she had disappeared into an empty corridor. Ignoring the nagging feeling of something being wrong, he quickly chased her down, only to come to a dead end that was completely empty.

 

“Hi Draco!” A familiar voice giggled in his ear as he was wrapped up by thin, delicate arms, “What are you doing down here,” Seraphie purred, “one would think you might be stalking somebody.”

 

He ripped her arms off his person and turned around, a sneer firmly in place and a rebuke just on the edge of his tongue, only to freeze when he saw the insane grin on her face. She took a step forward and he took one back, she took another step forward and he went back. They continued this until Draco was firmly backed up against the wall. His extremely homosexual mind short-circuited as she slammed her hands on either side of his head, trapping him against the wall. That being a feat in itself considering she was 5’4 and he was 6’. He practically towered above her. Draco took a while to scream in his head that he was gay and ‘please get your very female chest 10 yards away from my person thank you very much’, before he remembered that he was probably stronger than her. He grabbed her by the arms and tried to shove her away. She didn’t even move an inch, she just stared at him with the same inane grin on her face.

 

“No worries Draco, I’m as straight as you are. I have no interest in your cock, but I do need your help if I’m going to do what needs to be done.” Seraphie chuckled, sounding a bit like his Aunt Bellatrix, “So I’m going to ask you this, Draco Malfoy,” he shivered (not in a good way) as she purred his name, “will you help me fix this school and the wizarding world, or do I need to obliviate you?”

 

It took him a while to register what she said, when he did Draco sighed in resignation. He lifted his arms in a sign of surrender and nodded. Perhaps after she let him go, he could still make a break for it.

 

‘He plans to escape…’ A voice whispered in Seraphie’s ear, sounding amused and slightly annoyed.

 

‘I know, Milady, I won’t let him. We need him after all,’ Seraphie’s eyes glimmered with an unidentifiable emotion, that only served to heighten Draco’s worry, ‘I need to fix him first, and then we can help our Chosen until the others arrive.’

 

A chuckle was all that answered her thoughts and Seraphie pulled herself back to the present, where Draco was trying to sink into the wall. She cocked her head and removed one of her hands to press against his chest firmly.

 

“Wha-“ was all Draco could get out before she surged her magic into his body, causing him to open his mouth in a silent scream as he felt her magic burning its way through his veins. He weakly scratched at her arm, only causing her to press firmer. Her other hand was used to cover his mouth and support his head against the wall, lest he slam it backwards himself. Sweat dripped from her brow as her eyes knitted in concentration, Hogwarts hummed in response it’s own magic pulsating around them.

 

‘I’m going to die,’ He thought, squeezing his eyes shut as tears of pain dripped down his face. His mind whirred as images flashed through his mind: his mother, his father, his nanny elf and a flash of red hair. Draco grit his teeth, trying desperately to not bite his tongue.

 

He could feel something surging up his throat as his eyes bulged. Seraphie, sensing this, pulsed another burst of magic, the biggest one yet. She quickly removed her hands and whipped them around so she was behind Draco, lowering him to his knees as he vomited up a black goop that slapped onto the floor with a wet noise. Seraphie gently held his hair out of his eyes and dabbed his tears away with a handkerchief she took from her pocket. He was vomiting for almost 15 minutes, the pile of black mass only growing bigger by the minute.

 

After he was done, he sat back on his haunches, Draco’s eyes growing wider as he stared at what was previously in his body. Tears and mucus was dripping down his face, which Seraphie tried to wipe away for him. Absentmindedly, Draco swatted her hand away and took the offered handkerchief to wipe his own face. It took him a while to gather his thoughts. Seraphie waited patiently by his side while making sure to manipulate her magic so that it wouldn’t touch the goop. She knew that if it did, the goop would become stronger and most likely take on a sentient form.

 

“Th-“ He coughed, pointing to the disgusting object, “That w-was in me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wha-How? Why? What did you do? Who put that in me?” He yelled, leaping to his feet and gesturing wildly with his arms.

 

“Well, for your first question, I’d assume Dumbledore placed that in your food. I was to be in Gryffindor after all and the potions I found in your food was to increase your hatred of Gryffindors. Two, I have a good idea why Dumbledore would do that but as for why I would cleanse you…like I said I need your help,” Seraphie shrugged, staying on her knees and looking extremely calm, “Third, I simply used my magic to push out any potions and compulsions that were placed on you. Since you’re not really a key player in Dumbledore’s plans, no offense,” She laughed as Draco gave her a rather insulted look, “you didn’t have that many placed on you. Just two compulsions towards hating Gryffindors and Muggleborns and another compulsion to increase your asshole-ness. Potions are a different story, there was one love potion keyed to Harry Potter, a hate potion keyed to, again, Gryffindors and a sleeper-spy potion keyed to Dumbledore. Key-word: lemon drops, Draco?”

 

Seraphie recited her speech, almost like she was reporting to a military sergeant. The only difference being she wasn’t reporting to one and a playful smile was dancing across her lips. Draco shook his head, trying to absorb all the information that was thrown at him. He shot a disgusted glance at the goop, prompting Seraphie to tap the floor gently. At her signal, the floor opened up just enough to swallow the black, writhing mass and immediately closed again. The castle shuddered a little before settling down. Reduced again to a speechless wide-eyed buffoon, Draco waved his arms in that direction. Seraphie shook her head in a ‘don’t ask’ way. He paused before nodding reluctantly, though he promised himself he would ask her about it later.

 

“So…” He began, finally gathering his thoughts and having made a decision, “What do we need to do first?”

 

The grin was back.

 

A few hours later, Severus Snape swept into the Slytherin common room and cocked an eyebrow when he saw Rhea and Malfoy sitting together whispering to each other. He would have thought that Malfoy would be dead considering how pompous he was being to the Rhea girl. Their heads shot up as he approached and his eyes narrowed when he caught the mischievous look Rhea had.

“Good evening Professor Snape,” The two chorused, Malfoy looking tired and resigned but eager nonetheless.

 

“I don’t see what’s so good about it,” He sneered, causing Rhea to giggle which then prompted Malfoy to hiss at her, “I should hope, Ms Rhea, that you are not up to any…unwanted activities on your first day at Hogwarts.”

 

“My activities won’t be unwanted, Sir,” Rhea grinned, “As a matter of fact, I believe things will be much better with them. Mother said so after all.”

 

“Well, your mother isn’t at Hogwarts.” Severus snapped, “Dinner will be in half an hour, do not be late for your sorting, Ms Rhea. That goes for you as well, Mr Malfoy. I’ll be keeping an eye on both of you.”

 

“Yes, Professor,” They chorused again, staring at him with unblinking eyes.

 

With a last sneer, Severus swept out of the common room, his robes billowing behind him. He could feel their eyes on his back, his skin crawled with unease but he refused to let it show.

 

“What was that?” Draco hissed as he whipped his head around to glare at Seraphie, “You nearly gave us away! What about the plan?”

 

“Calm down, Draco,” She chuckled, waving away his worries, “The plan is still on, besides…” Seraphie trailed off staring sadly at the door that Professor Snape exited from, “He’s too far under to notice our plan.”

 

Draco’s rebuttal died on his tongue when he saw her sad look, he awkwardly patted her shoulder. After she cleansed him, they had gone to classes together and talked about what happened, why, and their final plan. While he didn’t understand all of what she was saying, he understood enough to know that if their plan succeeded, his family would be safe and Voldemort wouldn’t be a problem. He didn’t completely trust her, but it wasn’t as if he had a choice either. He could feel her magic more clearly now and knew that she’d wipe him out if he was a threat.

 

“Come on,” She sighed, “Let’s go to dinner and get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! This was originally going to be a drabble but I decided to make it into an actual chapter. Comments are greatly appreciated and much loved! Especially long ones ;)
> 
> Beta: FeatherMoonstone/Lupe  
> Many thanks to my Beta! They've helped me so much with ideas and everything, just knowing I can rely on them to fix my f*ck ups is so relaxing and inspiration comes so much easier now that I'm writing something that I actually like. Thanks Lupe!
> 
> Oh yes, if you'd like to see how Seraphie looks like and check out her profile it's on my Deviantart: https://genericmoron.deviantart.com/art/Seraphie-Chibi-720017388
> 
> The only difference is that the Seraphie on my DA is a different species from the Seraphie on this fic, their outfit is slightly different too. Just slightly.
> 
> Follow me:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/IdioticGeneric  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatgenericidiot  
> DeviantArt: https://genericmoron.deviantart.com/
> 
> Help support me:  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/ThatGenericMoron  
> Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/thatgenericidiot
> 
> Join my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/vpS2FvM


	3. Blown Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with projects, exams, and my part-time job. I did actually finish this chapter two weeks ago, but I post chapters early on Patreon and only post publicly after the two weeks.

Professor McGonagall was getting ready to teach her Sixth year NEWTS transfiguration class with Gryffindors and Slytherins. She mourned her sanity yet again as she wondered for the thousandth time why Albus would think putting the two rival houses in the same class was a good idea. It didn’t help that Harry was in the class either, he and Malfoy may have calmed their rivalry but it was only a matter of time before the two hotheads blew up. If only she knew how accurate her prediction was or how soon it would come true.

 

“Afternoon Professor McGonagall,” The old tabby startled, dropping a few of her papers as she whipped around to stare into the unblinking eyes of Seraphie. She sighed when she realized it was only a student and struggled to calm her heart which was now beating erratically.

 

“Deep breaths, Professor,” Seraphie demurred, bowing her head in apology, earning a sharp nod from McGonagall who then blushed when she remembered this particular student wouldn’t be able to see, “May I assist you with anything?”

 

“No, that will be alright, thank you Ms Rhea.” McGonagall denied, giving Seraphie a soft pat on the head, earning her a dazzling smile. The Professors eyes narrowed slightly when she caught a glimpse of fanged teeth, but she quickly dismissed it when the rest of the Sixth years flooded in.

 

The Slytherins and Gryffindors entered the classroom stiffly, giving McGonagall a sharp reminder that her students walked like soldiers rather than teenagers. With a sad look in her eyes, she directed them to their usual seats that Dumbledore had arranged. Before Seraphie could head over to Draco, the Professor placed a hand on her shoulder to direct her to a desk at the front of the classroom, right next to McGonagall’s own desk.

 

“Headmaster Dumbledore thought it’d be best for you to sit next to me in case you missed out on anything.” Seraphie nodded her assent, heading for the table despite the slight furrow between her brows that remained once she heard Dumbledore’s name. She cast many worried glances to the cold but obviously displeased look on Potter and Draco’s face. As she sat down, Hogwarts hummed in concern and she shook her head, allowing her hair to fall around her in messy waves.

 

‘Something will happen…’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Do you think it could be avoided?’

 

‘I can try, Milady, however due to Dumbledore’s interference…’

 

‘You are not sure,’ Hogwarts sighed, a gust of air brushing by her neck causing Seraphie to shiver slightly. She nodded and waited for a few moments for Hogwarts’s answer before realizing there wouldn’t be one. Seraphie bit her lip, only relaxing when she felt a comforting caress on her shoulder, knowing that Hogwarts was not angry but concerned.

 

The harsh whispers of the class died down as McGonagall started teaching, today they were learning the bird summoning charm. Seraphie sighed as she fiddled with her Quill, she had hoped that Hogwarts would have something new to offer but the bird summoning charm was something she learnt in fourth year. It was just another testament to how behind the British Wizarding World was. Her eyes caught Draco’s just as he was about to throw a charmed paper bird at Potter and she frowned. Smirking, Draco met her eyes and tossed the bird, causing her to quietly snarl at him which only served to widen his smirk. McGonagall was unfortunately busy with another student at the back of the classroom and as such did not notice them at the front.

 

The following events that ensued are too violent to be written down, kindly use your imagination. The only thing that can be said is Draco and Harry had to remain in the hospital wing for the next few hours, unconscious. When the two awoke, it was to Seraphie glaring at them as she stood between their beds. She had her arms crossed and her hips were cocked to the side, if her hair could move by itself it would be whipping around in the air like Medusa’s coils but it instead settled around her face in an angry mess. With a silent sneer, she acceded to Madam Pomfrey fussing over them before they were dismissed for dinner. The two boys walked with her to the Great Hall, staying slightly behind her to glare at each other. They had a feeling if she caught them fighting, they’d both end up in the hospital wing again. They could both feel her magic coiling loosely around them, causing Harry to tense but Draco to relax. He could feel she wasn’t actually angry, just concerned and very annoyed.

 

They reached the Great Hall and parted ways to their House tables, but not before Draco and Harry spat insults at each other yet again. With a huff, she and Draco sat across from each other and picked at their food. It was a few minutes of tense silence before Seraphie finally looked up at him.

 

“Make up with him,” Seraphie hissed, her eyes narrowed in righteous ambition as she glared at Draco.

 

“I refuse to make amends with Potter, Rhea.” Draco hissed back, his face slightly flushed as his pale fingers gripped the table, “If you should know he rejected **my** friendship in first year. He’s just another pompous buffoon that doesn’t deserve to attend Hogwarts.”\

 

“Ironic statement,”  Blaise muttered from a bit away, only quieting when the two turned to glare at him.

 

The other Slytherins around them were glancing at the two warily, not really sure of what the two were talking about. Seraphie bared her teeth as a low growl rumbled from her chest, causing half the table to freeze. Draco, having had time to get used to Seraphie’s animalistic traits, merely sneered back. She reached across the table and snatched up his hand, tugging him closer to her as she stretched over the table to whisper in his ear.

 

“We need him, Draco. He’s one of Them, and before the others arrive we need to make sure he’s not going to run away from us on sight,” Seraphie snarled, her voice quiet enough to only be heard by Draco himself.

 

Paling again, Draco snatched his hand away. They stared at each other from across the table, a silent conversation passing between them in a few moments. Grumbling with self-righteous indignation, Draco settled down to pick sulkily at his food and Seraphie, having been satisfied, sat back to look around the hall. Her eyes met Dumbledore’s for a quick second and her magic flared when she took notice of his self-satisfied twinkle as he saw Draco eating his food.

 

Seraphie visibly snarled when she felt him try to penetrate her mind’s defences, her shields glowed bright white as she ejected him from her mind and her magic lashed around the room causing mysterious shivers to run down everyone’s back. Dumbledore’s eyes widened and then narrowed as he wondered how she was able to do such a thing. He decided to think on it in his office as he noticed the confused faces from his staff, and with a few dropped excuses Dumbledore quickly left the Great Hall.

 

Harry had tensed when he felt the new student’s magic, something about it felt…familiar, almost caring like. He glanced around at his little group and with one look he knew they felt the same wave of magic but it didn’t look as comforting for them. Hermione’s brow was furrowed ever so slightly and Ron was rubbing at the goosebumps on his arm. Harry quirked an eyebrow at everyone as they shifted about uncomfortably, not wanting to talk in case Dumbledore had a listening charm nearby. They all shrugged and went back to their meals. He poked at his food and glared at Hermione as she pinched his arm and forcibly pointed towards his plate while piling more food onto it.

 

“You don’t eat enough, Harry,” She muttered, brushing her hair out of her face. She tapped a sequence on the table, a signal for people who knew the truth to meet up later at the Room of Requirement.

 

Harry grumbled as everyone around her nodded their agreement and ] he knew he wouldn’t be able to vanish his food away without one of them noticing, which would result in a chewing out from all of them. He tilted his head to the side a bit to keep Severus within his sights, noticing how the Professors usually sallow face had a slight flush to it as he stared off into the distance. Following the Professors stare, his eyes managed to meet the new girl- Rhea’s- gaze. For a blind girl she had the most uncanny ability to look straight at someone no matter where they were. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly when she gave him a smirk and her eyes glittered with mischief.

 

“Need to keep an eye on the new girl,” he muttered to the now silent group, “She looks like she might be planning a bit of trouble.”

 

Ron and Hermione nodded, their body posture shifting ever so slightly so they could peer at the new girl as well. The rest of their group pretended like everything was normal to throw off suspicion.

 

Seraphie giggled as she bounced about in her seat, her mind wandering to when the others would arrive. Draco had assured her he would find a time to fix things with Potter, but for now…she turned again to look at Severus, knowing that he had felt her magic when she lost control. It wouldn’t be long now, tonight was the perfect opportunity and with Draco’s help, she wouldn’t miss it.

 

With a hop and a skip, she flounced out of the Great Hall, a trail of maniacal chuckles trailing behind her. Harry and a few of the others twitched as that laughter reminded them of a certain Lestrange, and with a tilt of his head, Harry and the others got up and walked out of the Great Hall as inconspicuously as possible. They didn’t notice bright grey eyes following them or Professor Snape sweeping out of the Great Hall through the staff entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, I'm sorry if it feels like there's a lot of filler, but I have so many big plot points coming up that I needed the filler to provide context to everything.
> 
> This chapter is currently un-beta'ed.
> 
> I'm sorry but please please help support me either by following me on my other social media, commenting or if you'd like donating as well. If I can get a steady flow of income, I can spend more time writing, improving on writing, drawing, etc, etc, because right now my lectures and labs are every weekday from 8am - 6pm and when I'm not going to school I'm working. I know this is e-begging and I really really didn't want to do this at all, but my father is constantly spending money our family just doesn't have. My mother's struggling to support us as it is and just anything even 1 dollar would help so much. Sorry again, thank you for reading. I do have art commissions open, and soon I'll be opening writing commissions too, so if you'd like to commission me feel free to visit any one of my social media's below for the commission sheet.
> 
> Social Media:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/IdioticGeneric  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatgenericidiot  
> DeviantArt: https://genericmoron.deviantart.com/
> 
> Help support me:  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/ThatGenericMoron  
> Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/thatgenericidiot
> 
> I do have a discord for Snape fans, we have Harry Potter DnD Thursdays and Saturdays, and Cards Against Humanity Friday. Feel free to join if you love Sneep.  
> https://discord.gg/9UKkef3


	4. Saving Bats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry if this chapter wasn't as up to par, I really did try but I entered a bit of a rut recently since my family's financial status is still unstable at best and terrible at worst.

Severus had no idea what the new student was planning, but Potter had left - no doubt to find her - and from the looks of things, Severus might need to save his hide yet again. This Seraphie girl practically radiated mischief and danger; even in classes she was unhinged, not too dissimilar to Bellatrix. He shuddered, thinking on the havoc Lestrange and Rhea would cause if they didn’t kill each other first. In class, she was helpful to her peers and her potion skills were…adequate, he sneered, whilst keeping to the shadows. Potter’s group had split off, he knew that the ones that left had class soon, now it was him.

 

For a few minutes, Potter followed Rhea and Severus in turn followed Potter. Anyone would have thought that the Rhea girl was just wandering around aimlessly, but she was taking precise turns that a blind student like her should not have known about. It was almost like she was being guided by someone. Severus kept to the shadows, pausing when Potter turned the corner with her. A loud thud made him jerk towards that direction before he calmed himself down and listened.

 

“Potter,” Seraphie purred, having shoved him against the wall once he turned the corner, “Were you following little ol’ me? I’m flattered really, but you should know that you’re not really my type.”

 

Harry spluttered a bit before narrowing his eyes at her, “You’re not blind,” He accused, causing her to drop her hands and take a step back, an icy look crossing her face.

 

“I can assure you, Potter, that I am blind,” She sneered, “Unlike Hogwarts, Singapore values all their students regardless of grouping and disabilities, I was taught the art of stretching out my magic to feel my surroundings and aura reading. Your aura’s brighter than a newly shined gold coin, it was no wonder I knew you were there.”

 

Severus silently chuckled, being skilled in aura reading himself, he knew what the girl was talking about.

 

Nodding sheepishly, Harry suddenly frowned as he remembered why he followed her.

 

“You’re up to something,” he growled, crossing his arms, “No way someone leaves the hall the way you did and not be up to something.”

 

“Even if I were, it’d be none of your business. You are not mine to take care of.” Smirking, Seraphie turned around and sauntered away. “Oh and Potter? Do be careful with this year. Who knows what kinds of shenanigans a certain someone might get up to…” And with that, the new girl disappeared into an empty classroom, leaving the Boy Who Lived gaping in the hallway.

 

Turning the corner sharply once the girl disappeared, Severus looked down on the shocked form of Potter, “Strange to find you here, Mr Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for lurking in the hallways.” What joy it gave him to take points from the oh so popular house of Gryffindor.

 

Potter scowled and muttered a few curses under his breath, causing Severus to do a little jig of joy in his head, “Another ten points for cursing Potter, I would suggest you head to class before you do anything else that would lose your house their points.” He sneered, eyes glittering with smug satisfaction.

 

‘What a prick!’ Harry thought to himself as he stormed away, his mind well away from the new girl now, ‘If it weren’t for the fact that the walls have ears…’ he growled, feeling his magic lashing at the walls, causing them to rumble dangerously. As he walked down the hallway, he caught a flash of blonde hair darting around the corridor and his suspicions grew. Harry quickly hid behind a suit of armour and strained his ears to listen. The murmurs of Malfoy and Snape filtered towards him and he heard them pause for a moment before the creaking of the old classroom door alerted him to the fact that they might be meeting with Seraphie there. His eyes narrowed as he thought of what the two worst Slytherins in the school would get up to with the new girl, and with a quick flick of his wand he muttered a silencing charm on himself to ensure he wouldn’t be heard.

 

A sudden crash from the classroom made him dash towards the door and peer in through a keyhole. Harry quietly gasped as he saw Rhea and Malfoy string Professor Snape up with ropes and sit him down on a dusty old chair. Sorely tempted to burst in and catch them in the act, Harry cast a silent Patronus charm which immediately bounded down the hallway towards Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. The two students whispered furiously towards each other, both conflicted as they peered towards the unconscious Professor.

 

“His magic is weakened,” Seraphie muttered, worry caking her voice and her face fell with sadness, “My natural magic is not strong enough to knock an adult out, not unless my Chosen is very drained.” As she said this, Seraphie fluttered about Severus, adjusting him to sit a bit more comfortably even though he was asleep.

 

“Your natural magic?” Draco asked, confused.

 

“I told you Draco…I’m not human, I’m a Seraphim. My real form is that of a black panther, this human form is merely for conveniences. When a Seraphim’s master is greatly weakened, the Seraphim’s natural magic will be greatly increased from Lady Magic herself.” She grabbed a few potion vials from her robes and set them down on the table, uncorking one and pouring it down Severus’s throat. She gently massaged his neck to help the potion go down and dabbed the sweat of his brow as he started to shift in his sleep.

 

“So all that power we felt in the Great Hall…”

 

“Was not my own,” Seraphie said sadly, “Tell me Draco, what has your world taught you of my kind?” She continued pouring different potions down Severus’s throat, making sure to help massage them down his gullet. He started to grunt and thrash a little bit before calming as she shushed him.

 

 

“Seraphim’s are essentially enhanced familiars, only gifted to wizards chosen by Lady Magic herself. The most powerful wizards Seraphim’s will have at least three, if not four different animal forms. They’re extremely rare and their culture isn’t taught anymore, only the oldest of families are still aware of their existence.” Draco recited, helping Seraphie to calm the unconscious Professor down.

 

“There is more, but yes that is the basic stuff. I’ll tell you more after we cleanse him, come.” With that, Seraphie placed one hand on Severus’s head and the other on his chest. Draco nervously followed and placed his hands on her back.

 

“Help us, Lady Magic. Aid us in cleansing one of your Chosen who was wronged by those who disrespect your will. Lend us your power.” They chanted, their hands glowing brightly as magic started forcing itself into Severus’s body.

 

Severus convulsed, his eyes flying open and his mouth wide in a silent scream. His body contorted and shook as he felt something clawing it’s way up his throat. Fire burned through his veins and pooled near his chest, his breaths came out in short bursts, almost choking him. It felt like hours before his two students finally stopped pouring their magic into him. One by one, lost memories came back to light and the nauseating feeling of it all caused his stomach to turn as a writhing mass of black and blue was expelled from his mouth. On and on the mass was vomited out, until it started taking on a form of it’s own. It reached for the two students, ignoring its weakened creator that was now slumped against the chair. With a hiss, Seraphie swiftly drew her wand and threw Draco behind her.

 

“Expecto Patronum.” With a brilliant flash of light that caused even Seraphie’s eyes to widen in shock, an Occamy flew from the light, wrapped itself around the mass and squeezed. The monster let loose a shriek of outrage, furious at the denial of it’s meal and started lashing out, using it’s sludge like body to reach for the Professor and retreat back to its original home. The glowing Occamy hissed it’s disapproval and squeezed tighter.

 

“DRACO NOW!” Seraphie screamed whirling around, her face was suddenly pale and sallow, reminiscent of Severus’s complexion. The life seemed to be almost drained from her as she looked down to the black tentacle wrapping itself around her ankle. With a snap of his head, Draco drew his own wand and cast Incendio at the beast as the Occamy started flickering between solid and faded, a sure sign that it’s creator was rapidly weakening.

 

With a last roar of anger, the sludge was burnt to a crisp and all that was left was a pile of smoking ashes. Draco fell to his knees, thinking back to when that was also in him. Uncle Severus had so much more corruption in his body, and to think that it was strong enough to take a will of it’s own…he shuddered. Feeling rightfully drained and exhausted, Draco managed to prop Seraphie up against a table before falling unconscious beside her himself. The last thing he saw was his Godfather opening his eyes.

 

\---------------------------PAGE BREAK---------------------------

 

“Something doesn’t feel right,” Blaise muttered as shivers ran down his spine. Theodore and Pansy hummed their agreement thinking back to the power surge they felt before. Crabbe and Goyle were sat to the side, looking decidedly lost without Malfoy, their inspiring leader, to instruct them.

 

The Slytherins were gathered in their common room and unsurprisingly Draco and the new girl was absent. They took to sneaking out after dinner, only coming back hours later with their heads bent together and whispering secrets to each other. The three Slytherin’s were rightfully unhappy about being left out of this supposedly big event that they could feel approaching. They were, after all, Draco’s closest confidantes before Rhea arrived. And for her to come and completely uproot Slytherins' well developed hierarchy...it left most of them in a sprawl. In truth, she may not have changed much but she was keeping secrets and they wanted to know what. Rightfully so, they did confront Draco a few days ago, to which he merely told them that all will be revealed soon. Like true Slytherins, they would bide their time and if the result was not to their benefit…well Blaise and a row of others were always available to be the next Prince of Slytherin.

 

Theodore’s thoughts wandered away from Draco and his new companion in crime. His eyes glimmered with obsessiveness as he thought about his brown haired goddess. Her intelligence and beauty were none like he has seen, and he coveted it, oh how he coveted it. He wanted to court her, send her gifts worthy of her beauty and intellect and worship her as she deserved. Alas, while his father was alive and still controlling him…he had no such luck. Theodore had heard talks of a marriage contract to Astoria Greengrass, and while she was of beauty she was nothing compared to his goddess. He had plans, but for now while they could not be put into action and he would have to unfortunately watch her from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I hoped you guys enjoyed it, even if I think I could've done better. A comment from the last chapter worried me a bit since it pertained to Seraphie's role in the story. It showed me that there are more than a few misconceptions that might have arose. So allow me to say this now: Seraphie is NOT that important. As the story moves along, she will be shown less and less. However because these first few chapters are CRUCIAL in developing the major plot point that is coming, I need her to be there and be a recurring role. I tried to make it so that this chapter focuses less on what she's thinking and how she feels, which I hope did go across to you guys. It's difficult as the author to explain what everyone's role is in this story without giving it all away, but please don't dump this just because the story isn't moving along fast enough or focuses too much on one character. 
> 
> I know I have a lot of characters tagged here, as well as a lot of fairly popular couples, and that brings up another thing I need to add. I can't showcase all 20 characters I tagged in just 4 chapters, I need more time. They ALL have their role in the story even if it isn't going to be there just yet. No offence to the person this is referencing (but you did bring up some concerns of mine and they need to be addressed properly), but I did not trick anyone in anyway just because I haven't shown certain characters in only 4 chapters. They're just 4 chapters, at most one chapter is about 1500-2000 words. 
> 
> Please do not witchhunt the person that commented any of the things I've referenced above, I respect their opinion and you should too. 
> 
> Now that that's over and done with, I need to add this in again, but if any of you could donate even a dollar to my patreon or a few to my ko-fi it would mean so much to me. Thank you so much to whoever donated $15 last time, I actually cried a bit when I saw that. My familial situation isn't great and it's becoming quite difficult to continue writing and drawings, things that I'm greatly passionate about, so just that really helped me push on. Thank you to all the great people who commented last chapters, it feels nice to come here and escape a bit from reality. 
> 
> I'd also like to add that Patreon members do get early access to chapters, so if you would like you can head over to Patreon to support me there.
> 
> Social Media:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/IdioticGeneric  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatgenericidiot  
> DeviantArt: https://genericmoron.deviantart.com/
> 
> Help support me:  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/ThatGenericMoron  
> Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/thatgenericidiot
> 
> I do have a discord for Snape fans, we have Harry Potter DnD Thursdays and Saturdays, and Cards Against Humanity Friday. Feel free to join if you love Sneep.  
> https://discord.gg/9UKkef3


	5. Explanations Served

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOYO I'VE BEEN GONE A HECCA LONG TIME! Wanna know why? Depression :D  
> Yea anyways lmao, I've just been really busy with coursework, projects and my part-time job. My mood's been plummeting a lot lately, and I've also realized that I'm just not eating a healthy amount for a person my weight and height. On average I'm supposed to eat about 2000 calories to maintain my weight, and about 1,600 - 1,200 if I want to lose weight. I'm eating about 900 calories a day IF I even bother to eat at all. I want to make it clear, I don't have an eating disorder, I do however have depression and adhd. I lose myself a lot in disassociation and just general things, I forget to eat. I can eat if I want to, but I just forget. So, yeah lol this is kinda why I just haven't been updating a lot. 
> 
> I might be rusty with my writing, but I hope you still enjoy the story since I dropped a pretty big bomb in this chapter.

Harry struggled against Hermione’s grip, a strange bubble of protectiveness bursting from his chest. He wanted to go into the room to scream at the two students, his usual animosity towards Severus (‘Severus?’ His mind asked, ‘I thought it was Snape…’) and was replaced instead with worry. An all encompassing worry as he stared at the dazed and weakened form of his Professor. (‘Mine…’ Something dark whispered in him. He ignored it.)

 

“Stop it Harry,” Hermione hissed, dragging him away from the doorway, “We’re not going in until you calm down and I’m sure you’re not going to kill them.”

 

“I’m not going to kill them,” Harry snarled, half heartedly trying to escape Hermione’s iron grip.

 

“Your magic is leaking out.”

 

With a gasp and a sheepish glance around, he struggled to rein in his magic. Deep calming breaths, he thought to himself, just like Luna taught me. While Severus (‘My Severus.’) and Dumbledore seemed content to assume he was lagging in all subjects, he had been studying as hard as he could behind their backs. Practicing meditation with Luna to control his errant magic, duelling with the DA. They even changed the DA’s name once they realised the truth, Harry smirked, it was now the Duelling Association. Separate from Dumbledore and his machinations.

 

A soft groan caught the two student’s attention and they turned back to the door, cracking it open just enough to get a peek of the inside. Severus stirred, his eyes starting to refocus and clear. It was then that Harry and Hermione truly noticed the great change that had happened, the Professor had changed…physically as well. Not by much, but enough to be obvious to those who cared for more than a glance. His hair was no longer limp, heavy with a great sadness and burden, his skin had a healthier glow to it, and while his nose kept it’s roman-like quality it was less bumpy with the unhealed injuries of past broken noses. Even his eyes seemed different, the lashes longer and brushing against pale cheeks as Severus struggled to comprehend his surroundings through a muddied mind. His eyes no longer spoke of death and anger, of age and bitterness.

 

Hermione looked Harry over once more and nodded. At the signal, they both walked in as quietly as they could and stood by the closed doorway, shifting awkwardly when obsidian eyes snapped towards them. The Professor was more beautiful up close Harry thought, biting his lip as nervousness swept over him. Scoffing at her best friend, Hermione rushed over to Snape and helped him undo the ropes with careful hands. She didn’t know if there were bruises on him, but the ropes fell away easily enough that Hermione wouldn’t be surprised if there weren’t.

 

“Thank you Ms Granger,” Snape muttered out reluctantly, before grimacing at what he was about to do, “20 points to Gryffindor. You will tell no one of this.” At the last sentence, he cast another sharp look towards the two Gryff’s, only relaxing when they both nodded hastily.

 

Murmurs from the table caused the three of them to stare at the two unconscious students. Severus was conflicted, while he should rightfully expel them for assaulting a teacher, Malfoy Senior would surely report back to the Dark Lord about this. He was already under suspicion, and this might be the breaking point. His mind was racing so fast, he barely registered how much…lighter he felt. The darkness that used to envelope him and drown him with whispers of power was softer, kinder.

 

“Ms Rhea! Mr Malfoy!” Severus snapped, the two formerly mentioned students jerking awake.

 

She felt giddy, the lack of magic flowing through her veins gave her a bit of a headrush. With a flex of her fingers, Seraphie watched joyously as the small sparking spell she used was actually small and didn’t explode like it did but a few days ago. A blinding grin overtook her face, she threw away the exhaustion that seeped into her bones and started shaking the bleary eyed Draco.

 

“It worked! It worked, it worked, it worked Draco!” She squealed, eyes brimming with tears as she embraced the confused Slytherin, “He’s back to normal…Thank you! Thank you so much- I can’t- can’t ever repay you…” Seraphie rubbed the tears away, ignoring the burn of dust in her eyes and struggled to her feet.

 

“Wait just a moment, Ms Rhea! Who is back to normal, what nonsense are you blathering?” Severus snapped.

 

Seraphie froze, turning to Severus with eyes alight with happiness and within moments Severus found himself with an armful of squalling girl. Harry and Hermione gaped from the side-lines, causing Draco to smirk with great amusement. It wasn’t often you got to see the Golden Boy of Gryffindor and Know-It-All Granger at a complete loss for words. Seraphie was babbling about familiars and bonds, with a bit of “I had no choice my chosen, I’m so sorry please forgive me!”.

 

Severus spluttered for a bit in confusion, before pushing the girl away and holding her at arms length. Harry, in the meanwhile, was scowling and stewing when he realised that Seraphie had called Severus “My Chosen”. (‘He’s Mine!’ A dark voice raged in him.)

 

“Cease your infernal blathering, girl! What do you mean by no choice and familiars?” He demanded, , sorely tempted to shake the girl until she answered him with coherency.

****************************************************************************

Meanwhile, a hooded figure paced along the line of the Forbidden Forest, staring into the lights of Hogwarts. She had been drawn here, something was singing to her, it was inside the building. Two somethings were singing to her. One spoke of a childe, someone to care for, someone that needed her, needed her protection. Another spoke of love, of long drawn nights spent in their arms, of soft kisses and dances under the moonlight. Bodicca had to get in, she needed to get inside. But how? She had only existed for but a few moments. She remembered little of her previous life, she remembered wandering a dark expanse, but the darkness wasn’t foreboding or bad, it was welcoming and warm. But then a light…a bright light enveloped her and dragged her out, when she opened her eyes she was here.

 

Bodicca sighed as she rested a hand against the wards of Hogwarts, while they were weak she wouldn’t be able to break them without aid, not that she’d want to. There were more children inside, she had no idea what kind of backlash the wards would have if she broke them. But she needed to get in…

 

As if hearing her prayer, the wards opened up by a tiny sliver, enough for Bodicca to eagerly transform and slither through. She was coming! ‘Wait for me! I’m here!’ She thought, going as fast as her scaly body could take her.

*****************************************************************************

A few hours later deep into the night, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger sat stone-faced and with gaping mouths for the latter two as Seraphie finished telling her story.

 

“And so, with Draco’s help, we were able to lure you here to cleanse you from the potions and spells Dumbledore put on you.” She finished off, sitting back and heaving a sigh of relief. Seraphie hated keeping secrets, even more so from her Chosen.

 

Severus laced his hands together, resting his elbows on his knees, as he contemplated this latest news bomb. It was true, he realised, he did feel much lighter than before. The haze that used to cloud his mind occasionally was gone, allowing him to think clearer. Memories flooded his mind, which he’d have to sort out later. Secret meetings with Dumbledore he had no recollection of, discussions in front of Dumbledore’s minions that contained very…sensitive topics. It hurt, it hurt that the man he once thought of as a mentor would betray him like this, but quite honestly Severus didn’t know what he expected. The Shrieking Shack incident should have clued him in on Dumbledore’s motives. But why him? Why did Magic choose him? He remembered reading about Seraphim’s in the Malfoy Library, they were extremely rare and considered a blessing. The core of their being was to serve their Chosen, even resorting to sacrificing themselves to save them. Severus found it difficult to comprehend that such a young girl, many years younger than him, would even think about sacrificing herself for him. Even now, she stared up at him with wide eyes, begging for approval.

 

“I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear upon my magic that I will tell no one of what was discussed in this room unless they are already aware of what transpired,” Harry broke the silence, already holding out his wand. The tip glowed brightly as Magic registered his vow and accepted it. Severus opened his mouth, ready to tear into the stupid boy, but he was then interrupted by another two voices.

 

“I, Hermione Granger-”

 

“I, Draco Lucius Malfoy-“

 

“Hereby swear upon my magic that I will tell no one of what was discussed in this room unless they are already aware of what transpired.”

 

Severus was ready to tear out his hair in frustration, even as he kept his face straight. Why was it always these two? He was just thankful the other one wasn’t here too or he might have to up his caffeine intake. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Seraphie grinning, greatly amused by this turn of events as she rocked back on forth on the floor.

 

“I believe Potter has a few questions,” Seraphie announced staring at the aforementioned student. Severus sat back, and assessed the situation before he held up a hand to interrupt Potter, earning himself a glare to which he smirked at.

 

“It is late, Ms Rhea. While Dumbledore and the others may have forgotten, I do know that you have yet to be sorted. Your sorting was to be tonight, but you walked out of the Great Hall beforehand. We will sort you tomorrow at Breakfast, for now it is many hours past curfew. You will all go to your dormitories and proceed to bed immediately. I believe you four have detention at 8pm for staying out past curfew.” He stared at Seraphie and Draco when he stated the last sentence. They both gave him sheepish grins and nodded in agreement. Harry seemed ready to argue, but held back when Hermione pinched his arm.

 

“Yes Professor Snape, let’s go Harry,” Hermione hissed, “We’ll bring Ron along tomorrow, Professor. We can’t keep secrets from him after all, we’re a team.”

 

“See you there Granger!” Seraphie chuckled, interrupting her Chosen when he opened his mouth to berate Granger and reject her ‘request’ to bring the Weasley boy along. They both looked at each other for a long time, Severus narrowed his eyes and Seraphie smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Comments and sharing are so greatly appreciated. Feel free to leave constructive criticism below as well!  
> I'll only be updating once per month or two months due to reasons listed above and below
> 
> On another note:  
> I'll be visiting the Psychiatrist for the first time ever this Friday, and I'll probably exit with medication and stuff. The psychiatrist alone costs me about $132 for the first visit, NOT including meds. I'm not sure I can afford it even with my part time job, since most of my funds are taken by my parents and put away. They don't know I'm visiting a Psych, mainly bc they just don't believe I have any mental issues (even though they were told I do by a psychologist and multiple doctors) and if I tried to tell them I need help they'll reject me. They've done it before. I do need help, I need a lot of it. My issues are getting worse by the month and I'm struggling to keep my head above water. I've had these issues for a little over 7 years with only a little help from a school psychologist for 3 of them, the rest I was on my own with friends supporting me. I can't put my burdens on them anymore, not when they have their own problems to deal with. As dramatic as it sounds it's true, so any help financially that you guys can provide would be absolutely amazing. I know meds are probably not a permanent solution, but they'll help me so much more than what I'm doing right now.
> 
> It's perfectly fine if you can't donate due to your own financial reasons, just sharing the message would be enough for me. 
> 
> I'm opening up art commissions as well as writing commissions, the list for writing and art commissions are here:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1XBgRVAZLT8-iMroyjO126UaJrOOTrZcRhCnNZCMV1Zo/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Thank you for reading if you've gotten this far! Have a great day and don't forget to take your meds if you have any :)
> 
> Social Media:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/IdioticGeneric  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justyouraverageshittyblogger  
> DeviantArt: https://genericmoron.deviantart.com/
> 
> Help support me:  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/ThatGenericMoron  
> Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/thatgenericidiot
> 
> I do have a discord for Snape fans, we have Harry Potter DnD Thursdays and Saturdays, and Cards Against Humanity Friday. Feel free to join if you love Sneep.  
> https://discord.gg/9UKkef3


End file.
